New Beginnings
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the next story in my Buffy series. Hope you like it!


New Beginnings

It was a beautiful September morning. Buffy Summers and her girlfriend Faith walked to school, amid the falling leaves. They had been back at school for about two weeks. It was wonderful to be back. Summer had had the usual slayings, but other than that, it had been boring. Buffy and Faith, along with their other friends, were juniors this year. Buffy looked at Faith. ''So, did you study for that English test?'' She asked, taking her girlfriend's hand.

Faith shook her head. ''Nope. We were patrolling last night, and I didn't get a chance during the afternoon. I'll just have to fail.'' She seemed to have no remorse for this thought.

Buffy said, as they reached the courtyard, where the Scooby gang was all gathered, ''Faith, school's important. OK, not as important as slaying, but almost.''

Faith shook her head. ''Maybe to you, B, but I'm just still here for the gang. I've never had anyone to care about me before, so I'm going to be there for everyone else.''

Buffy was going to reply, when they'd reached the group. Willow Rosenberg smiled at the Slayers. Buffy said, ''Good morning, all.''

Willow, her hand in Oz's, replied, ''Morning. Giles said he wanted to see us all in the library. Not sure what he wants, but he told us to tell you.''

Everyone got up and headed to the library. They were minus Angel, since he was a vampire, and couldn't be in the sunlight. Jammie, Angel's girlfriend, walked with Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase, who were dating, while Buffy and Faith walked with Will and Oz. Jammie was quiet as she watched Faith. She hated the girl. The girl called her boyfriend "Big and Silent", on account of the fact Angel was tall, and didn't speak much. But neither did Oz, so why did Faith insist on calling him Big and Silent? Jammie also didn't like the fact that Faith had a total disregard to rules. It was more than everyone else had. Faith just didn't care. And yet, everyone liked her. Even Angel, he'd told Jammie he didn't dislike her. Jammie didn't understand it. She moved a piece of her red hair.

When they reached the library, Giles, Wesley, and Angel were waiting for them. Jammie didn't know how her boyfriend did it, but sometimes when it was daylight outside, he managed to be where everyone else was. Giles watched as the group gathered themselves at the table. He then stood beside Wesley. They both seemed to have a united front for once. Giles said, ''I would like to talk to you. This is the start of a new school year, and I want you to all be ready. This is going to be a good year, in slaying and in studies. I want to make sure that everyone is prepared for the work this year.''

Faith, seated on Buffy's lap, said, ''Giles, I don't think you have anything to worry about.'' She looked around at the group, and they all were nodding with her. ''Nothing's even happened yet.''

Wesley said grimly, ''That's where you're wrong, Faith. A young woman was killed last night. She had bite marks in her neck, where she was sucked dry.''

Buffy said, ''Still, it seems easy enough. We've handled vamps before.'' She wrapped her arms tighter around Faith's waist.

Giles removed his glasses to clean them. ''It's more than just your run of the mill vampires, Buffy.'' He said in his English accent. ''They're working for the Judge. He is very old, and very powerful. He wants to release himself. It's the Judge. If it's not prevented, it could mean death and destruction.''

Xander, seated on top of the table, Cordelia seated in the chair on his left side, said, ''Ah! Death and destruction, guys! Something new for Sunnydale.''

Wesley said in his snobbish English accent, much different from Giles's, which was kind, ''This is not something to joke about, Alexander. This is very serious.''

Xander replied in a clipped tone, ''Excuse me, my name is Xander. And I get that. I am a very getting things person. Now, can we please move on?''

Faith looked at her Watcher. ''So, when is this going to take place?''

Giles answered as Wesley took a dramatic pause. ''In a couple of nights. We have time to kill as many vampires as we can before this happens. And I'll do as much research as I can.''

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class for the day. Faith climbed off of Buffy so that they could go with Willow to English. ''B and I will patrol tonight.'' Faith told both girls' Watchers as they left the library.

Willow kissed Oz good-bye as he walked off with Jammie, Xander, and Cordelia. She hugged her books to her chest. ''I wonder how many vamps the Judge is going to have?''

Buffy, her hand in Faith's, said, ''Giles didn't say, but he also said that he had to do some more research, so I guess maybe he doesn't know. And I wouldn't imagine a lot.''

In the underground world of Sunnydale, the Master was talking to his minions, which were a small gathering of vamps. He was addressing them. ''I want both of the Slayers dead. I realize that Kendra was killed, and that's why Faith was called, but I want them both dead. And all their little friends, and the stupid Watchers. Just kill them all. They're going to try to stop the releasing of the Judge, and we must not let them.''

Luke, the vampire who was going to release the Judge, stepped forward. ''I don't believe that we will be stopped, Master. We will win.''

The Master just glared at them all. ''You just make sure. And you find William. I want to make sure that he and Drusilla are on our side.''

Spike lay in his lair, having no idea that the Master wanted to use him for the releasing of the Judge. He didn't really care if the Judge was released or not. He only killed those who had humanity in them. Spike and Dru were both safe. He just wanted to kill Faith and Buffy, or "B" as the dark-haired Slayer loved to call her. He wasn't sure where Dru was. She had been sitting here on the couch, next to himself, before she'd gotten up to do something.

Spike hadn't been feeling himself lately. He was glad he'd gotten away from the Slayers the first battle that they had had, but he was angry that he hadn't killed them. Spike prided himself on killing Slayers. He'd killed several. He knew that there wasn't any difference from Buffy and Faith to the others. He decided then and there he was going to kill them both, and without the help of the Master's goons. He was going to do it himself.

Buffy and Faith sat on the Quad. Both were skipping English. They had a sub that day, and they weren't too worried about it. Buffy looked at her girlfriend. ''Faith, do you ever regret having to come here? I mean, it can't be a big enough town to suit you.''

Faith looked at her girlfriend, shocked. ''Buffy, I'm totally happy here. Why would I want to leave? I've got you, and the Scoobies. I especially enjoy you.'' She kissed her girlfriend for good measure. ''So what if it's a small town? I can always take a vacation, and then come back.'' She smiled.

Buffy crinkled up her nose. ''You know, we can't just take off. I mean, one of us has to be here. To fight the evil, I mean.'' She placed her books on the ground.

Faith shook her head. ''Naw, I think you and I could take off, the others are pretty strong, and Will, she's gotten pretty good at the spell thing.''

Buffy nodded, as she slipped her legs across Faith's lap. She loved her girlfriend, but Faith seemed very distracted. She ran her hand through Faith's hair. Her mind flashed to the Master, and his minions, who would most likely be running rampant through Sunnydale. She knew that Faith loved the slaying, while Buffy just looked at it as a job. Buffy watched as Faith scribbled in a notebook. Buffy wondered what it was, but she knew not to ask.

Faith was writing in her journal. She felt Buffy's fingers in her hair, and she loved it. She liked this quiet time with her, which they didn't get very often. Faith continued to write, loving the feeling getting things off her chest gave her.

_Man, Buffy is the sexiest girl I've ever seen! And she's mine, all mine! We are sitting in the quad, actually enjoying some quiet time. Which we never get as you very well know. This morning, Giles and Wesley told us about the Master, who is going to try this thing they called the Harvest. I'm not sure how hard it's going to be to defeat him. Me and B can fight anything, but the last two things we faced weren't too hard to fight. We've just had minor vamp trouble since Kenya. I was thinking about Kendra the other day, I know that's why I was called, because she died. I haven't told Buffy, but I know the Master knows, because he's the one who killed Kendra, and my Watcher, before I even knew she was my Watcher. That hurt more than it should, because I mean, I didn't know her. But I've had so many people leave me in my life, and now I have a girlfriend, a group of friends, and everything I could ever want. Joyce lets me live there, just as long as B and I don't have sex while she's there. With us being girls, we can't get each other pregnant and all that. Well, I'll see you later. So ttyl, Faith. _

Faith closed her notebook and smiled at her girlfriend. ''So, are we going to go research in the library?'' She looked at her watch. ''English is over, so we have our study hall now.'' She said.

Buffy slid her legs off of Faith's lap. ''OK, maybe Giles has found something.'' She got up, and took Faith's hand as they walked towards the entrance of the school.

Willow and Xander sat in the library, books spread all over the table. Willow was pouring over the spells she was looking at, trying to find out how to destroy the Master, and to stop the Judge's releasing. She hadn't been able to find a danged thing. She looked at her old crush. ''Xand, have you found anything?''

Xander looked up. ''No, I haven't. I haven't even found anything on the Master. And nothing on the Judge. Just a bunch of stuff that we don't need at the current moment.''

Cordelia and Oz came out of the stacks, each holding a stack of heavy books. Cordy looked at her boyfriend. He seemed to have been staring at Buffy quite more than usual. She had always known that he'd loved Buffy, but she thought that once he started dating her, he'd actually lose or at least, quiet his feelings for her. Cordelia sighed. Oz looked at her, but being "Stoic Guy", as Buffy called him, he didn't say anything. Cordy looked at him. She wondered why he was so quiet. She was tempted to ask. She joined Xander and Will at the table, where she released her armful of books.

Faith and Buffy joined them. Each were looking happy. Faith sat on the chair next to Willow and said, ''So how goes it with everyone?''

Cordelia glanced at her, not really wanting to act like the girl existed. ''Miserable. We can't find any mention of the Master. Other than, he exists. That's it. And nothing on the Judge's releasing.''

Buffy settled herself on Faith's lap as usual, and said, ''Well, if Giles said that it's going to happen, it's gonna happen.''

Oz reclaimed his chair next to Willow. ''I would think that we'd be getting ready for the vampires.''

Buffy said, ''We can't fight them unless it's dark, so I think we're going to have to wait until after school, Oz.''

Later that night, Buffy and Faith were lying on the bed, making out. They had about two hours before they were going out to patrol. They were kissing hungrily, and Faith began to work her hand up Buffy's shirt. Buffy's hands slid all over Faith's body, and finally they were both so hot that they both ripped off their shirts, and sat in front of each other. Buffy unhooked Faith's bra and took it off, and stared as she always did at Faith's marvelous breasts. She lowered her mouth to one, and began to give it a bath with her tongue as Faith unhooked Buffy's bra. Faith gave a groan as her girlfriend's tongue traveled through the space between her breasts. She began to feel moist between her legs and said, ''B, travel down south.''

Buffy nodded and moved downward, to unbutton Faith's jeans. She then ripped them off her body, and took off the thong underwear. She slipped her tongue into Faith's pussy, and began to move it around. Her girlfriend's hips began to bump and grind as she started to get her first orgasm of the night.

An hour later, the two lay exhausted on Buffy's bed. ''Oh my God, B. That was almost the best sex we've ever had.'' Faith said, as she glanced at Buffy's watch, which was sitting on the table next to the bed.

Later that night, the girls were patrolling, and they ran into Spike and Drusilla, who'd grown bored of hanging out in their lair. Spike snarled at them. ''What are you two doing here? Hmm? I think you both better go home. No one wants you here anymore.''

Buffy looked at her girlfriend. ''Sorry, what did you say? Faith and I couldn't hear you. You want us to leave town? I don't think so.''

Faith nodded. ''The slayage thing is our job, buddy, and we're not taking a vacation.''

Spike made a face. ''Well, honey, you're about to take a bloody leave of absence.'' He lashed out with a kick at Buffy, who dodged it.

Faith looked at her girlfriend. ''I'll take William the Bloody, and you take Drusilla.'' She said, and Buffy quickly nodded, switching over to the crazy, beautiful vampire.

Drusilla smiled at Buffy, looking very sadistic tonight. She said, ''You're looking quite beautiful tonight, Buffy. The stars and the angels told me that you would be.''

Buffy made a face. ''Well, so sorry, Dru, I've already got a girlfriend, and she's much hotter than you, because she's alive. Dead girls don't do it for me.'' She stopped after what she had said. Was she a full lesbian now? She hadn't thought about another guy in months, and even after the first few weeks of dating Faith, she had. Now she wasn't at all. She was that deep into her relationship with Faith. And she was happy, too.

She was bolted from her thoughts when Dru lashed a kick at her, obviously getting tired of Buffy not doing anything. She dodged it, and sent a roundhouse kick Dru's way.

Meanwhile, Faith and Spike were trading blows back and forth, really quickly. Faith wasn't thinking about Buffy, except for that she hoped she was faring well with Drusilla. Faith never called her "Dru", even though everyone else on occasion did. Faith didn't see the point. Why give a nickname to someone who obviously didn't care one way or the other? She lashed out a kick at Spike, knocking him to the ground.

Across town, Xander was sitting with Cordelia, listening to her stupid complaints. He was so sick of actually being her boyfriend. It was better when they made out in secret. He didn't have to look at her. He really didn't want to be with her anymore. He had been looking around at all his prospects even more since they'd come out in the open. He decided to put a stop to it right then and there. ''Cordelia, can we please stop this? I am so sick and tired of listening to you complain about everybody and their brother. And I am sick of hearing about how you don't want to be friends with Buffy and Willow, and how you wish you hadn't gotten yourself into this position. So I'm taking care of that for you. I'm breaking up with you. See you later, Cordelia.''

Cordelia watched as Xander got up and walked away. They were in the Bronze, and she couldn't believe she'd just been dissed by someone that she had just given up all her friends for! It wasn't supposed to end this way! She hurried to the bathroom, so no one would see her cry.

Xander, however, was floating on air. He was no longer tied to Cordelia! He did a little spin on the dance floor. Maybe he'd be approached by some hottie. Then he scrapped that idea. It would never happen.

A young girl, unbeknownst to Xander, was actually watching him cut it up on the dance floor. She was grinning. She, like Willow, had had a crush on Xander for awhile now. She had seen Cordelia run off crying, and it was safe to assume that he was free. She walked over to him and said, ''I'm noticing that you just broke up with Cordelia Chase. Am I right to assume this?''

Xander nodded. This girl was a goddess. She had collar-bone length hair, blonde, with some brown in it, but it was natural, not dyed. She wasn't a total stick, but she wasn't fat, either. She was just perfect. She wore tight fitting jeans and a top that said "Rebel" on it. Xander was taken away. She was gorgeous. ''Um, yeah, that happened. Are you sure you want to be talking to me?''

The girl nodded. ''Yeah, you're Xander Harris. And I think you're really a hottie. Just no one else knows it. Except of course, Willow. But anyways, I'm Jordie. I have been waiting for you to break up with Cordy so I could ask you out.''

Xander could hardly believe it. ''Are you sure? I mean, you're so hott, and I'm just Xander Harris.''

Jordie smiled. ''Xander, you're cute, I promise. Anyways, did you want to have that dance any time this century?'' She squeezed his arm.

He nodded and they headed for the dance floor.

Willow and Oz entered the Bronze, smiling. Buffy and Faith were meeting the rest of the group after they patrolled. She saw Xander dancing with another girl on the floor. ''Hey, Oz, is that Xander? Why is he dancing with Jordie Snyder? Did he break up with Cordy, or is she allowing this?''

Oz saw Cordelia entering the room from the bathroom area, wiping her eyes and they were also red and blotchy. He said, ''Well, since Cordy's coming out of the bathroom, all weepy, I'm guessing that Xander broke up with her.''

Willow, being the girl that she is, went over to Cordy and said, ''Are you OK? Why aren't you with Xander?''

Cordelia made a face. ''He broke up with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go be horrified somewhere else.''

She bumped into Buffy and Faith on the way out and kept on going. Buffy and Faith joined their friends. ''What's with Cordy?'' Faith asked.

Willow replied, ''Xander broke up with her.'' She nodded to the dance floor. ''I figured that's why he's out there slow dancing with Jordie Snyder. She's been going to school with us since we were in kindergarten, but Xander never noticed her before because she likes to keep to herself, except for talking to me, of course.''

Buffy looked at her. ''I've seen her. She likes to yell at the popular kids. She yelled at Cordy one time for being mean to some geeky kid. Why isn't she popular? I mean, she is certainly hot.'' She was surprised that had just come out of her mouth. All three of her friends looked at her. Faith especially. She hastened to say, ''Not that I'm looking or anything.''

Willow said as they all got to Xander and Cordy's table, ''I don't know. She never wanted to be. Back in middle school, Cordy tried to make her her friend, but Jordie didn't want to hang out with her. She hung out with me, and always worshipped Xander from afar.''

Faith took another look at her. ''She's got the most coolest clothes on, you'd think the other kids would be gravitating towards her.''

Willow shook her head. ''No way, they're all scared of her. Before Buffy, she was the baddest kid in the whole entire school. But the only people she picked on were the popular kids, so in my opinion, it wasn't bad. She hates the fact that the school isn't united and all friend-like and stuff.''

Xander and Jordie joined the group when the dance was over. ''Hi, guys. This is Jordie. Jordie, this is Oz, Willow, Buffy, and Faith. This is the group of friends that I was telling you about.''

Jordie gave the group a grin. ''Hi, Will, how are you?'' She gave her a hug. Then she turned to Buffy, Faith, and Oz. ''I know you girls. You're the girls who were made fun of last year for being lesbians. I didn't like it. I beat up a jock for you two.''

Faith and Buffy both laughed. ''Thanks Jordie, that's nice to know. We appreciate it.'' Faith said, as she took Xander's drink and took a sip.

Jordie looked at Oz a little closer. ''Aren't you in the band "Dingoes Ate My Baby''? I come here a lot, and I see them a lot as a result.''

Oz grinned. ''Yeah, I am. It's just me, and Devon. Plus our drum player, but I couldn't tell you his name. Slipped my mind.''

Xander said, ''So, Jordie, can I get you a drink?'' He seemed eager to please, hoping that she'd want to stay there with him.

Jordie turned to him. ''No, I want you back out on the dance floor with me wrapped in your arms. Let's go, OK?'' She yanked him back on the dance floor.

Willow laughed at Xander's happy but bewildered expression. ''Xander is one of a kind. He never knows when somebody actually likes him.''

Buffy said, ''Well, I can see why. I mean, Xander may be totally horrible with the joke thing, but he actually really is a sweet guy. If I was still into guys, I might date him.'' She caught herself again. It was another reference to her not liking guys anymore. However, none of her friends noticed it.

It was an hour later, and they were all ready to leave and go home. They were all tired, and knew it might be a late night the next night, so they wanted to get some sleep. They had just gotten outside, when they ran into Angel and Jammie. She was crying, and trying to get away from Angel.

Xander, his arm around Jordie, stopped her. ''Are you OK, Jamez?'' He asked.

Jammie turned around to look at the group. ''You guys were good friends. I'm going to miss you.'' She took off running, and didn't come back.

Faith, for one, wasn't sorry to see her go. But she turned to Angel anyway, and asked what had happened. ''What'd you do to her, Big and Silent?''

Angel looked at her. ''I broke up with her. She took it bad, and now she's all upset. I just didn't love her, and I don't think I was ever going to.''

The group left him there, feeling sorry for Jammie, and they knew they'd see her at school, and wondered what they were going to say to her.

The next morning, the group all met in the library again. Faith and Buffy were late as usual. But everyone else, except Angel, was there. Giles and Wesley were in the office arguing when Buffy and Faith came in, followed by Ms. Calendar, the science teacher.

Oz was sitting at the table, arguing with Xander over something. ''Yes, but Xander, you can't say you love this girl after one night together.''

Buffy looked at Xander. ''Xand, did you sleep with Jordie? After spending a few hours together?'' She was incredulous.

Xander shook his head. ''No, way, Buff, do you really think so little of me? I was thinking about telling her the secret because I love her, and I really think that this relationship could go a long way. Besides, Will's known her a long time, and she's totally trustworthy.''

Buffy and Faith looked at each other. They knew that Xander rarely found a girl he was in love with, with the exception of Buffy, of course. And Willow had known the girl a long time. ''Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I mean, Oz knows. And Jammie knew. So I guess you could tell her. Just make sure she doesn't tell anybody else.''

Speaking of the devil, she entered the library. ''Is Ms. Calendar in here?'' She asked, then gave a hi to everyone else, even Giles, because she'd met him before.

Xander got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. ''She's in the office, with Wesley.'' He led her into the office.

Giles looked confused. ''OK, before I tell you what I've learned about the Judge's releasing, why is Xander acting all puppy love about another girl? What happened to Cordelia?''

Willow told him the story, and concluded, ''Xander wants to tell her the secret of the Scoobies. Buffy and Faith both agree that it's OK. I've known her my whole life, and I personally don't think she'll tell anybody, besides, she's been practicing Wicca, too.''

Giles said, ''Well, I suppose it's alright, just as long as if she and Xander break up, she doesn't tell the whole school about Buffy and Faith.''

Willow shook her head. ''Trust me, she won't. Jordie's never been like that.''

Xander, Jordie, and Ms. Calendar, aka Jenny, walked out of the office. They interrupted the big discussion, and Giles immediately began to fill everyone in on what he had found out about the Judge's releasing. Xander said when he'd finished, ''OK, so all Faith and Buffy have to do is kill the vampire who is going to release the Judge, and he won't be released?''

Giles looked at Wesley, and then replied, ''Well, in manner of speaking, yes, but that's not all. They should try to kill as many vampires as they can.''

Jordie spoke up. ''Oooh, I can do a spell that will keep the doors supernaturally locked so once all the vamps are in, then they can't get back out.''

Wesley looked at her. ''Well, girl, that would actually be very helpful. Who are you, exactly?''

Jordie looked him over. ''I'm guessing that you are Faith's Watcher, since Giles is Buffy's. I am Xander's girlfriend, and I'm sorry to say, but it will be more than helpful. You need to get a more civil tone in your voice before you talk to people. It's just common decency, man.'' She turned to Xander and gave him a kiss before leaving. ''Sorry, Xand, but I have to get going. Ms. Calendar needs me to look up some stuff for the spell. I'll talk to ya'll later.'' She left the library.

Wesley looked at Ms. Calendar. ''And you can stand working with this girl?''

Jenny nodded. ''Yeah, she's an assistant of mine. What's the matter, Wes, don't like her too well?''

Later that evening, everyone had gotten as many weapons and other supplies that they could. Faith and Buffy decided that Faith was going to attack the Master, and Buffy was going to take the Judge. They'd since found out that the Judge couldn't be killed with any weapon forged, but they had a rocket launcher, which Giles assumed would break that rule, since it would blow him up.

Buffy and Faith prepped the group before going in. ''OK, everybody. Get anyone you can. Kill the vamps, and Faith will concentrate on the Master while I try to get a clear shot at the Judge.'' Buffy turned to her girlfriend. ''If you can't kill the Master, that's OK. Our main objective is to kill the Judge.''

Faith looked at Jordie and Willow, who were going to stay outside and start the spell that would keep the doors locked. ''All ready with the witchy stuff?''

Willow nodded. ''Yep, all witchified.'' She held up a bag with a lot of witchy stuff that she and Jordie would need to do the spell inside it.

Xander, Buffy, Faith, Giles, Oz, Wesley, and Angel all went inside The Bronze, and Willow and Jordie started setting up their spell circle. Xander and Oz had both given their girlfriends a kiss, and a promise that they would be careful.

Once inside, Buffy said, ''OK, let's all split up, and look for something suspicious.'' The club was still happening, so Buffy figured nothing had happened yet.

Xander and Oz both went to the sides of the club, on the bottom floor, while Wesley and Giles took the upper floor, both sides. Buffy and Faith took the middle. Xander wanted this to work, really badly. He wanted to keep going out with Jordie, and he knew that every time they entered the danger zone, something could happen.

He met the gaze of Oz, who was standing across from him, on the other side of the room. Oz held his gaze for about a minute, and then looked away. Xander hoped the spell was working outside.

Willow and Jordie were both muttering the spell over and over underneath their breaths. Jordie finished lighting the last candle, and then Willow lifted up her arms, pleading, ''Let the vampires of this city be stuck within this place, and let them do no harm to any human in this place.'' She repeated it, and then Jordie got up and said, ''You keep going, and I'll go in, to see if the spell is working.''

Her friend nodded, and she hurried inside as Willow kept chanting the spell. She saw Xander, and smiled at him. She spotted Buffy behind the stage, whooping the crap out of a vampire. Faith spotted one trying to go out the door, and he wasn't able to. Jordie grinned. Yeah, she and Will had done major magic!

Willow packed up her witchy things and headed inside, figuring they'd need her. She nearly bowled over Jordie, who was standing in the front entryway, grinning as their friends kicked butt. Willow saw the Judge standing on the stage, in all his glory. Buffy was caught up with trying to save Faith from getting the crap beat out of her to worry about the Judge.

Willow touched Jordie's arm. ''Did the spell work?'' She asked.

Jordie grinned. ''Yeah, Will, it was great! Faith tried to stop some vamp from leaving, but he couldn't because that part of our spell worked! I don't know about the humans part, because I haven't seen any attacking anyone.''

Xander flew by them, and landed on the floor by the front door. They both ran to him to see if he was hurt. Jordie grabbed his hand, and kissed his cheek. ''Jordie?'' He asked.

Jordie nodded. ''Yeah, it's me, Xand. Are you OK? You took a pretty big fall.'' She started to help him up.

Willow stopped them. ''Look! Buffy's got the rocket launcher aimed!''

The three teens stared as Buffy said, ''I've got this thing aimed, and I know how to use it.'' She levelled it at the Judge.

The Judge held up Angel. ''I've got Angel. What are you gonna do, Slayer? Kill me, when I've got your reformed vampire friend?''

Faith appeared out of nowhere behind the Judge. ''Oh, I think she'll do just fine.'' She kicked the Judge's hand, and he dropped Angel on the floor. Faith picked him up and tossed him into the crowd, and then did backflips off the stage so Buffy could kill him.

Buffy aimed again, and let the trigger go. The Judge exploded, and it also took the Master out, too. Faith stood up, and then helped Angel up, all the while apologizing for tossing him into a crowd of people. Then the group joined Xander, Willow, and Jordie at the entrance. Oz, Giles, and Wesley came down from the upstairs.

Faith looked at the teen witches. ''So I guess your mojo worked. No vamps were able to get out. I think we killed them all.''

Jordie grabbed Xander's hand. ''Yeah, all's well that end's well.''

The group walked out of the Bronze, having successfully preventing what could have been another end to the world.


End file.
